when_the_cold_breeze_blows_awayfandomcom-20200215-history
Tim Jamal
"If Beacon Academy has had been Frizzled, Tim Jamal is always standing right beside me. He looks to me like that this guy has a choice in defeating the Nazis, Redcoats, Irkens, East Germans, Locusts, Iranians, Russians, Chinese and North Koreans and humiliate the rest of the Coalition of the Red Star. Can I just let him know if he fights Fegelein so he can put a lead on his belly?" --Su Ji-Hoon, Operation: Invasion Der Zukünftigen Akademie Tim Jamal is a fictional character on the animated children's series The Magic School Bus. He is voiced by Max Beckford in season one (1) of The Magic School Bus, Andre Ottley-Lorant in seasons 2 (two)-4 (four) of The Magic School Bus and Kaden Stephen in The Magic School Bus Rides Again. Contrary to popular belief, his last name is unknown. It was never mentioned in the books and the TV series, until in The Magic School Bus Rides Again, which is known as Jamal. In ''When the Cold Breeze Blows Away'', he is a support of Team Magic School Bus. He would wield a StG 44, a Bren light machine gun, a FG 42, a Breda 30, a Bolt Sniper, a Reaper Cannon, a X-PAC, an Incinerator, a rope, a snow gun, an M7057/Defoilant Projector, a few of M67 grenades, a few of M16 mines, a few of M18 smoke grenades, a few of M84 stun grenades, a heartbeat sensor, a heartbeat detector, a few of dynamites, a M249 light machine gun, a Heckler & Koch HK21, a Beretta 92, a Glock 17, a medkit, a Walther P38, a Heckler & Koch MP5, a combat knife, and a few Stielhandgranate. If Kaden Stephen hits puberty, there should be a replacement to voice him in a Korean drama version of When the Cold Breeze Blows Away. Personality Tim is the quiet, imaginative, laid-back, and artistic student in the class. He can usually be seen drawing something. Appearance Tim wears a blue henley shirt with a green neckline, navy trousers and black and mauve sneakers. His signature colours are blue and green. In the new series, he has a dark brown afro and brown eyes, and wears a light blue shirt, a black and white jacket, dark blue jeans and brown work boots. His new signature colors are black and white. In When the Cold Breeze Blows Away, she now wears a Marine Corps Combat Utility Uniform (MCCUU) with a indigo-and-magenta camouflage. He wears a Lightweight Helmet. Underneath the blouse, he has a light blue crew-neck T-shirt. Background Tim is the most observant and artistic student in the class. He is not necessarily the quietest of the students, and he can usually be found drawing something, such as Liz posing on a crater on Mercury or his Ralphie-inspired comic book The Adventures of Weatherman. He occasionally tells jokes, sometimes along with Carlos. His grandfather owns a bee farm outside of Walkerville, and as a small job he delivers the honey at the start of winter. Like Dorothy Ann, his last name is never mentioned in The Magic School Bus until The Magic School Bus Rides Again. Storyline Season One Tim can be seen drawing in various episodes, be it Liz on Mercury or Arnold's digestive system. In a The Magic School Bus episode, "Kicks Up a Storm," he sees his opportunity to draw a comic book, The Adventures of Weatherman. Season Two In a The Magic School Bus episode, "Taking Flight," Tim and Wanda built a remote control plane that he designed (based on her "dreams"), and in "Ups and Downs" he hopes to get film footage of the "sea monster" in Walker Lake. Season Three Tim and Wanda are delivering honey for Tim's grandfather in a The Magic School Bus episode, "In a Beehive," but when they crash and lose the honey, he asks Ms. Frizzle if they can go to his grandpa's bee farm. Instead, she takes them in a beehive. In another The Magic School Bus episode, "In the Rainforest," when Ms. Frizzle's cocoa tree fails to yield any cocoa beans, he and Dorothy Ann become rainforest inspectors to find out why. In another The Magic School Bus episode, "Works Out," Ms. Frizzle charges him with coaching and supporting her in the Teacherathlon while the others are in her circulatory system. Season Four Tim is building a gift for Dorothy Ann's birthday in "Sees Stars" (a model of the Sun that plays "Wait 'Till the Sun Shines, Nellie" when wound up), but after he trips and drops it, shattering it, the class decides to get her a star. He is ready to buy one, but Keesha wants to see them, saying her grandmother bought a faulty mop from the Home Mopping Network, thus she wants to see the product first, he is a fox along with Arnold and Phoebe in a The Magic School Bus episode, "In the City." World War III Saving Beacon Academy "Welcome to Beacon Academy, you Nazi sons of guns." --Tim Jamal to the Nazi soldiers, Operation: Invasion Der Zukünftigen Akademie When Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, Yang Xiao Long and Blake Belladonna came to Walkerville Elementary School, along with 10 (ten) Space Marines, 15 (fifteen) Exeron fighters, 30 (thirty) Blasters, 25 (twenty-five) Atlas soldiers, an Atlas sergeant, Jaecob Abhel, 8 (eight) Battle Fortresses, 4 (four) Arctic Battle Fortresses, 17 (seventeen) Atlesian Knight-200s, 5 (five) Baneblades, 6 (six) D77-TC Pelicans, and 10 (ten) Atlesian airships, along with MERC and the Preschool Girls, Ruby told the whole of Ms. Frizzle class to join the Beacon War and save the academy. When Fiona accepts what Team RWBY would say about the Beacon War and its happenings, she and her classmates bid farewell to Mr. Ruhle and they eventually get turned in their clothes into military uniforms, meaning they're ready for combat, despite still in their child ages. Despite his quietness, he now gets more wild in combat, but when not in combat, he is still artistic, writing battle scenes during World War III, most notably the Beacon War. Soon after the Beacon War, he, Ms. Frizzle and her own students eventually became minions to Yang Xiao Long, because of the Magic School Bus' color, and is rewarded with a pair of upgraded Ember Celicas, which are called Ember Frizzles, which are named after the Frizzle sisters. Relatives *Tim talks about his grandfather in a The Magic School Bus episode, "In a Beehive." *His parents make a brief appearance in a The Magic School Bus episode, "Going Batty." Trivia *He loves to draw. *He's almost always shown as the tallest in Miss Frizzle's class. *He has his own video camera. *He had an accent in the first season of The Magic School Bus episode. *Like Dorothy Ann, he was never given a last name in the original series of The Magic School Bus. *He and Arnold are the only main kids to have had their voice actors change in the 2nd (second) season of The Magic School Bus. In the 1st (first) season of The Magic School Bus, Tim was voiced by Max Beckford, and in the 2nd (second)-4th (fourth) seasons of The Magic School Bus, he was voiced by Andre Ottley-Lorant. The reason for this change was because Max was already going through puberty during production of the 1st (first) season of The Magic School Bus, and before production for season 2 (two) of The Magic School Bus started, Max's voice was already too deep for him to continue voicing Tim. *It's been strangely known for quite some times over the years that fans believe that Tim bears a strong resemblance to an older character of another TV show named Kwame from Cartoon Network's Captain Planet. Category:3rd Graders Category:9 Story Media Group Characters Category:Adventurers Category:Africans Category:African-Americans Category:Afro Characters Category:Americans Category:Animated Characters Category:Animated Series Characters Category:Arrogant Characters Category:Artistic Characters Category:Atlas Army Members Category:Atlesians Category:Beacon War-Involved Characters Category:Book Characters Category:Boots Wearers Category:Brown-Eyed Category:Brunettes Category:Builders Category:Bully Slayers Category:Camera Users Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Characters Category:Characters Rescued by the PAW Patrol Category:Characters with Animal Kindness Category:Characters without Siblings Category:Characters Who are Afraid of Ghosts Category:Characters Worthy of Mjolnir Category:Child Soldiers Category:Children Category:Coaches Category:Cocoa Farmers Category:Combat Knife Wielders Category:Comedians/Comediennes Category:Detectors Category:Deliverers Category:Dimension Travelers Category:Drawers Category:Emma Ross' Friends Category:Employed Children Category:Fictional Characters Category:Field Trip Participants Category:Flamethrower Users Category:Forest Inspectors Category:Foxes Category:Future Alliance Characters Category:Geniuses Category:Gladys Scheer's Enemies Category:Grand Alliance Characters Category:Grimm Hunters Category:Gyeongyeong Citizens Category:Handsome Characters Category:Hazel Heidi's Enemies Category:Heartbeat Detectors Category:Heavy Machine Gunners Category:Heroes Category:Honey Deliverers Category:Hostages Category:Humans Category:Imaginative Characters Category:Important Characters Category:Inspectors Category:Jerks Category:Katie March's Friends Category:Kind Characters Category:Knife Wielders Category:Laid-Back Characters Category:Learners Category:Light Machine Gunners Category:Luna Willows' Friends Category:Mackenzie Willows' Friends Category:Major Characters Category:Males Category:Male Damsels Category:Martial Artists Category:Medics Category:Mischievous Characters Category:Monster Slayers Category:Movie Producers Category:Ms. Frizzle's Students Category:Nelvana Characters Category:Netflix Characters Category:Netflix Kids Boys Category:Netflix Kids Characters Category:Neutral Characters Category:Neutral Good Characters Category:Observants Category:Optimists Category:Orphans Category:Pacifists Category:Passionate Characters Category:Passionate Learners Category:PBS Kids Boys Category:PBS Kids Characters Category:Preschool Boys Category:Preschool Characters Category:Preteens Category:Quiet Characters Category:Rainforest Inspectors Category:Republic of Korea Army Members Category:Rope Wielders Category:Shotgunners Category:Slayers Category:Sneakers Wearers Category:Snipers Category:Snow Gun Wielders Category:Soldiers Category:Sonic Alliance Characters Category:South Koreans Category:Supports Category:Survivors Category:Team Magic School Bus Members Category:Team RWBY Extra Members Category:Team RWBY Members Category:The Magic School Bus Characters Category:The Magic School Bus Rides Again Characters Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Time Travelers Category:Toymakers Category:Transformed Characters Category:TV Show Characters Category:Universal Traveled Characters Category:Voices of Reason Category:Walkerville Citizens Category:Walkerville Elementary School Students Category:Web TV Show Characters Category:Western Animation Characters Category:Yang Xiao Long's Minions Category:How I Can Help Make the World Great Guests